


Happy Halloween

by PunandOnly



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, Jason works in a haunted house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunandOnly/pseuds/PunandOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who the fuck dresses as Batman for Halloween in Gotham of all places? Jason works at a haunted house and when he sees some guy dressed as Batman he decides he's gonna scare him most of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

"Right this way! Right this way!" A high pitched almost scream belonging to a killer doll splits the air. Jason looks over from his just lit cigarette at the group of people waiting to be scared when his eyes settled on it, although 'it' is actually a he.

"Oh hell no, oh hell no!" Jason breathed just low enough for him to hear. Throwing the cigarette down and stomping on it with his boot he walked back into the haunted house with heavy steps and dark eyes. Nodding at Lauren the ticket taker he marched back to his own spot of the haunted house, a completely dark maze with the occasional strobe light to illuminate his approach towards his victims. 

What the hell kind of an idiot, he stormed inside thinking, dresses up as Batman for Halloween in fucking Gotham. And in my haunted house! Jason decided then and there he'd trail the dick all night.  


The previous couple of nights he hadn't ran into anyone wearing any Batman costumes, sure a couple of discowings and the occasional Robin from a kid but aside from maybe a little extra scare they didn't ruin his mood, not nearly as much as seeing someone dressed as fucking Batman.  


For the next hour or so the loudest screams came from the room he was in. Jason loved volunteering at this haunted house, has been doing it for two years since he decided he needed to blow off some steam and it wasn't fair to the punching bags and if he can't kill someone might as well scare the shit out of them. And he was damn good at it.  
By the time the wanna be Batman had come around Jason was feeling his scariest and boy was shit gonna go down.  


This particular haunted house allowed groups of ten through at most but separated the groups one at a time so that the groups shrunk through each room. Thankfully no one had separated the asshole from the rest of his group by the time they rolled around to Jason's room.  
This group had already shrunk to about five. One kid maybe about nine, two girls who looked like they were in high school, a guy who probably went to the same school as them, and the fucking twit who was about to be scared shitless.  


The moment the little light that had followed the group disappeared Jason was on them like white on rice. The pitch black meant the group couldn't see anything and Jason had been hiding in a corner that he specifically planned out just so that he could scope out groups without being seen. When the group passed his spot he hopped down from his little alcove silently, long legs stepping with ease and no trace of the sound of muffled footsteps.  
Being trained by a bat did tend to help when working in the dark.  


The four older ones of the group all focused ahead, the girls clutching to the guy who looked thoroughly terrified, the kid seemed unimpressed and the dick stood off from the group, scanning the room as if he could see anything.  
A strobe light went off and while most were looking ahead and back and not paying nearly as much attention as they thought they were, the kid was noticing the things that really mattered. His eyes alighted on Jason and he froze up before relaxing slightly. Jason brought a finger to his lips hushing the kid who nodded once then stepped a little closer to one of the girls.  


The second it was dark again Jason stepped in between the costumed man and the group who were turned away from him. He might not be able to touch them but he can step in front and herd them with movements and flaps of clothing.  


Asshat's head whirled around looking for whoever had brushed him but Jason had already stepped away into another alcove. Now that he had a clear view of the guy he noticed that his costume was actually pretty good. It was up to date and looked like an exact copy of Bruce's, it's worrying that someone was able to get a clear enough look of him to copy his costume down to a tee. It even looked battle worn.  


As the group neared the end of his maze after multiple bumps into walls Jason decided now was the time to separate him from the rest.  


He stepped out in front of him again like last time but this time instead of the man veering away from his touch he grabbed him in a movement faster than most, one hand over Jason's mouth while the other wrapped around his midsection pulling Jason away into a dead end like something out of a god damn horror movie.  


Feeling the thick texture of the glove against his mouth Jason decided against biting and instead curled as much of his right hand under the appendage wrapped around his mouth while he kicked back into the guys gut. An oof sounded from him and Jason knew he succeeded in landing his target. Continuing his hold on the man's hand Jason whirled around and wrenched his arm up behind the man's back incapacitating him. At least that was supposed to happen. In a move now familiar to Jason the man escaped the hold and stepped off into a fighting stance.  


Jason snarled not believing his fucking luck. It wasn't just some dick dressed like Batman, it fucking was Batman.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Jason hissed having to restrain himself from socking Bruce then and there. This was his haunted house that he had gotten involved in, that he had worked in, his place to blow off steam and get to act like a monster from hell in, and now he was going to have to find a whole new thing to do because Bruce's appearance had spoiled his special place.  


"Jason?" It was Batman's voice not Bruce's that came out, that was to be expected. What little confusion there was in the gravel that came out of the Bat's mouth disappeared in his next sentence. "What business do you have here? Are you tracking Nickolas too?"  


"Nickolas? And you're asking me what my business here is? I fucking work here."  


"You volunteer here? Interesting that we wind up in the same place. Nickolas is an escaped convict from Blackgate responsible for the murders of thirteen people and a multitude of bank robberies, I attempted to apprehend him earlier in the evening when he escaped. I've tracked him to this haunted house and he has hidden himself somewhere."  


Jason sputtered slightly before regaining himself. "Excuse you dickhead but I get paid because I'm good at this okay? And secondly get the fucking prick and go I don't want you anywhere near my haunted house. I'll keep an eye out if I see him though, what's he look like?"  
"Mid twenties, white, brown hair short in a military cut, amber eyes, five eleven wearing blue jeans a black button up shirt and a pair of plain black boots. Alert me over the coms if you find him."  


"Really you expect me to carry my com with me all the time?" Even beneath the cowl Jason could read the look Bruce was giving him and he rolled his eyes in return. "Yeah yeah I got it."  


Bruce nodded before turning and continuing on his way. Jason growled to himself about the manners of criminals before returning to his original spot getting ready for the next group. The rest of the night he was in a sour mood.  


After about an hour or two one of his co-workers dressed as a killer in a mask walked in to replace him for his break. Nodding Jason took the back door they had built in so the employees didn't walk through the entire maze.  


Deciding some air could do him some good Jason decided to stick outdoors and return to where he'd been earlier when he first saw Bruce before he knew it was Bruce. Taking a few calming breaths he looked over to where shouting had started.  


A man in a black long sleeved and blue jeans was holding one of the girls who worked there with Jason to his chest, a knife in his hand. He recognized her as Sara a seventeen year old who loved drama and had been coming here since she was thirteen and was first allowed to volunteer. It appeared Bruce hadn't caught Nickolas yet. Seeing no Bruce around Jason decided to act, a familiar rage building in the bottom of his stomach, a familiar scream in the back of his head.  


"What the fuck are you doing man? You don't work here where the fuck did you get the knife?" One of the other guys who worked there was shouting, a small crowd was gathering unsure of whether this was an act or an actual dangerous thing.  


Jason slowed his march deciding how to handle the situation. Putting a smile on his face Jason brought his hands up gesturing palms forward. "What's up man? Why so hostile?"  


Nickolas sneered looking Jason up and down before settling on Jason's eyes. "Walk away all of you. My friend and I are just gonna take a walk and a drive out of Gotham."  


Jason groans sounding disappointed. "Hey Sara I thought we were meeting up later, what're you doing going on a drive with this clown?"  


Sara looked from Jason to Nickolas with red rimmed eyes and barely restrained tears.  


"Shut up!" Nickolas shouts jerking the knife closer to Sara's neck. "Everyone just walk away and let us go!"  


Jason stepped a little closer. "Sorry man but I can't. It doesn't look like Sara wants to go. Why don't you try me instead?"  


Nickolas looked from Sara to Jason noticing how the two inch difference between him and Jason. He decided to run throwing Sara at Jason and striding off. Jason moved around and grabbed Nickolas by the scruff of his neck. Smiling a sick smile for real this time Jason pulled Nickolas closer gripping the wrist that had the knife.  


"Come on man, let's try me." Jason hadn't made any promises as to when exactly he'd alert Bruce that he'd found Nickolas, and Jason had decided he a little rage to work out.  
**********  


Jason brought the cigarette to his mouth inhaled and exhaled the smoke whirling in circles, his breath already showing in the crisp Autumn night. A shadow fell beside him. Jason didn't need to look aside to know it was Bruce.  


"Where's Nickolas?"  


"Always straight to the point." Jason said then jerked his head at the closed door a couple feet away behind him. Bruce marched and opened, garbling echoed from the room and Bruce closed the door with a slam.  


"Jason," Bruce's voice itself was a warning.  


"You never said he had to be in a good state Bruce."  


Bruce scowled and Jason could see where Damian got part of the look from. "It's implied even now Jason."  


Jason rolls his eyes again jolting off the wall and dropping his cigarette. "Yeah, yeah, just be glad he isn't dead. Oh and Bruce? Happy Halloween."


End file.
